With social development and technological progress, there are a lot of self-service vending devices which adopt self-checkout modes, thus greatly saving the manpower, and improving the convenience of consumption for people. Generally, the money validator for checking the true and counterfeit money is installed on the self-service vending device, wherein, the money validator includes a cashbox for storing the valid money which has been identified, when the cashbox is filled, or after completing a settlement cycle, the cashbox needs to be disassembled and transported to the settlement center; and then the cashbox is opened by specially-assigned persons to take out the money. In actual use, the persons with different permissions take responsible for the operations of maintaining and transporting the cashbox, and taking out money, therefore, the cashbox needs to be designed safely and reliably, so as to prevent the maintainers and transporters from contacting the money inside the cashbox during the process of maintaining and transporting the cashbox, thus guaranteeing the security of the money inside the cashbox.
The common cashbox is combined by welding; and the problem of the cashbox which adopts such mode is that the components of the cashbox cannot be repaired once destroyed, namely, the cashbox only can be used once, and needs higher maintenance cost. For this reason, a plurality of components of some cashboxes are combined by screws via the external fixing mode, the components can be conveniently disassembled and replaced once destroyed. However, although the maintenance cost is reduced by adopting such mode, as the screws are exposed, the cashbox can be easily disassembled from outside, such mode cannot satisfy the security requirements.